The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder Mega Machines the Movie/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Bob the Builder Mega Machines the Movie. film starts at a map of Spring City with various landmarks like Fixham Harbour, Chef Tattie's new Rotating Saucer restaurant, Spring City itself and a new reservoir for the city Bob: Tea, check. Boots, check. Tool belt, check. Hard hat, check. get his tool box and pressed the green button and the machines' garage doors open. Pilchard wakes up and jumps in Scoop's bucket as he is still fast asleep Muck: Morning, Lofty. Lofty: Good morning, Muck. Muck and Lofty: Morning, Scoop. opens his eyes for a bit then goes back to sleep Lofty: Come on, Scoop. Bob says we've got a very big day today and the Irelanders are going to be helping! Bob: Hi, Lofty. Morning, Muck. Lofty and Muck: Morning, Bob. Bob: Scoop? continues snoring Bob: Scoop! Scoop: up Aah! It wasn't me! down Morning, Bob. Bob: Come on, Scoop. Today's the big day. Scoop: The big day? (Gasps) The big day! Wow! And I almost slept through it! Bob: Scoop nearly runs into him Easy, Scoop! Right you lot! Are you ready? Scoop, Muck and Lofty: Yes! Yes, Bob! Born ready! Bob: Then let's go. Scoop: driving off Yay! Bob: Hey, Scoop! Scoop: Yes, Bob. Bob: Aren't you forgetting something? Scoop: Oh, yeah. You. and Bob gets on Almost forgot. Silly Scoop. Bob: Let's go. Muck and Lofty head out of the yard where they meet Two-Tonne and Stretch Scoop: Come on, Two-Tonne. Two-Tonne: Good morning, Bob. gang head off to the city and moved on to the construction of the Spring City Reservoir. And the Irelanders along with the team are getting the quarry ready Leo: Yeah! Whoo-hoo! This is so much fun! Scoop: Wow! That was so loud! Connor Lacey: Hi, Bob. Bob: Hello, Connor. Apple White: Hi. Yuya Sakaki: Hi ya. Mewtwo: Hello. Leo: Hey, guys. Pinkie Pie: Hi. Bob: Good to see you guys again. Twilight Sparkle: It sure is, Bob. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Why do we keep meeting people who has the same name as me? Discord: Probably because their parents named them that. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. But we'II use your full name, Robert to avoid any confusion. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Got it. Connor Lacey: So, anyway, we're having a blast here, right Wendy? Wendy: Yes, we sure are. Leo: his ear protectors still on Hi, Bob! We're having a blast! Bob: Ear defenders, Leo! Leo: What?! Bob: (sighs) clears her throat and taps his ear defenders Leo: Oh. and removes his ear defenders Sorry. Mater: Dad-gum. So what's the job, big B? Bob: Well, Mater, this will be our biggest building job yet. We're clearing out this old quarry to turn it into a big lake called a reservoir. Everyone: Wow! Lofty: That is awesome. Rainbow Dash: Hey. That's my line. Lofty: Sorry. Iago: Just like The Fat Controller said Gordon's line O the Indignity once. Raven Queen: (remembering the events of Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks) Yeah. Bob: So when it's finished, it'II look just like this. shows a billboard of the reservoir Irelanders: Whoa. Muck: What's it called again, Bob? Reservoir- Bob: A reservoir, Muck. Spike: What's a reservoir? Koki: A reservoir is a big storage place for clean water so that people can have it for their homes and to drink. Connor Lacey: Yeah. I learned that in my former school, School of the Holy Spirit in Ireland. Twilight Sparkle: Wow! Just like when I used to be in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Connor Lacey: Exactly. Bob: It'II hold fresh drinking water for everyone in Spring City. We're gonna divert the river so that it floats into the quarry instead. Everyone: Oh! Muck: Oh, now I get it. Bob: We also hired some help from the island of Sodor to help out. Ash Ketchum: Like who? Jack, Alfie, Oliver, Max and Monty come rolling into view Connor Lacey: It's the Pack. Mewtwo: Also known as The Sodor Construction Company. Jack: Hello, Bob. Alfie: Hi, Irelanders. Connor Lacey: Hi, guys. Bob: Hello. Glad you lot can make it. Oliver: So do we, Bob. It's nice to see you and your Irelanders again, Connor. Connor Lacey: Indeed. We haven't see you since you repaired Tidmouth Sheds and Max and Monty dumping rubbish on the tracks which causes Thomas to derail on his branch line. and Monty look at their bumpers in embarrassment Hiro: We'II make sure they don't mucking about, Bob. Bob: Thanks, Hiro. Lofty: Uh, but, Bob, won't the water run out through that big hole at the end? Bob: It would if we weren't building a giant wall called a dam to keep all the water in. Lofty: I got it. But the wall.. I mean dam will have to be enormous! Bob: That's right, Lofty. We're gonna fill giant metal boxes with concrete and then build them up like an enormous brick wall. Scoop: Yes! Our biggest job ever! And I can't wait! Wendy: But first, Scoop, we've got to get the Quarry ready. I've got more explosives ready to go so ear protection on. Captain Jake: Uh, we don't have any ear protections. Wendy: Well, then, use your hands. put his antler and goat horn in his ears, much to Wendy's confusion Wendy: Why are you putting your antler and goat horn in your ears? Discord: I did that when things are very loud like the Cutie Pies's girly chants. Wendy: I see. Ready, Leo? Leo: Sure thing. an airhorn backs up and the Irelanders cover their ears Scoop: (gasps) Wendy: Three, two, one! presses the button and the quarry wall near the river explodes Scoop: Ka-boom! (makes explosion sounds) Paxton: This is gonna be fun! Rarity: But darlings, the ground is still shaking. Scoop: Huh? looks around Muck: Huh? Lofty: Uh, Bob, why is the ground still shaking?! Izzy: Look! big shapes move towards them in the dust Scoop: (gasps) What are they? Muck: Oooh. Are they aliens? Lofty: No. Bigger. (gasps) Maybe dinosaurs! Scoop: Whoa! Alien dinosaurs! Muck: Ooooh! I don't like it! Bob: It's all right, everyone. Those aren't aliens or dinosaurs. They are Mega Machines and they've come to help us build the dam. shapes still move towards them and when the dust clears, a giant white and blue excavator, a giant orange front loader and giant blue dump truck appears with a man leading them Lofty: Oh. My. Goodness. Irelanders: Whoa! looks at the big front loader Scoop: Is that..... No. It can't be. man wearing a green hard hat and orange high vest approaches Bob Conrad: Good to see you again, Bob. Bob: Good to see you too, Conrad. shake hands with each other Bob: Everyone, this is Conrad. Conrad: Hello, everyone. Everyone: Hello, Conrad. Bob: Conrad and his team of Mega Machines are gonna clear out the quarry. Scoop: Fantastismo. Bob: Thanks so much for your help, Conrad. I'm really looking forward to working with you and your team. Conrad: Not a problem, Bob. You know me. Helpful is my middle name. Muck: That's a funny name. Fuli: It's a figure of speech. Bob: Well, it's kind of you. I know you were disappointed not to get the job building the dam. Conrad: Hey, no hard feelings. You win some, you lose some. You know that, Bob. There's no shame in losing out to a top notch builder like you. Bob: Well, thank you. Conrad: Now, let me introduce my Mega Machines. This is the mover of my team, Thud. Just fill him up and watch him go. Scoop, Muck and Lofty: Hello, Thud. Thud: Hi. Pinkie Pie: (noticing Thud's frown) Why is he frowning like that? Jimmy Z: I don't know, did they do the right greeting? Pinkie Pie: He should be smiling and I like to see my friends smile. Sparky: I don't think that's the case. Conrad: Over here is Crunch. points to the big excavator Conrad: He may not say much but boy can he dig. Scoop, Lofty and Muck: Hello, Crunch. just growls Muck: Oooh. Alfie: That's a bit harsh. Applejack: Reminds me of my big brother, Big Mac since he's a pony with a few words. Conrad: And I think you might just recognize my super star. Scoop: It's Ace. I know! It's Ace. Conrad: 10 points to the little yellow digger. Ladies, gentlemen, machines, other people, meet Ace. smiles proudly Scoop: Yeah! Scoop, Lofty and Muck: Hi, Ace! Ace: Hey, guys. Scoop: I knew it was him. I knew it! He was on TV in Ultra Diggers and Massive Movers! Remember, Lofty? Lofty: Nope. Ace: Looks like you've got a great team here, Bob. Bob: Thanks, Ace. Jack: Just to let you know, Ace, Alfie, Oliver, Max, Monty and I are owned by Miss Jenny from the Sodor Construction Company on the Island of Sodor. Ace: Thanks, Jack. Bob: Now Conrad's Mega Machines will clear away all the big rocks but they're gonna some help with the smaller ones. Scoop: Oh, can I do that? Can I? Can I? Bob: So, Muck, they'II need your help. Muck: OK, Bob. Scoop: Oooh. And me. Me, me, me. Pick me. Bob: (laughs) And you too, Scoop. Scoop: Yes! Bring on the rocks! Bob: Those rocks needed to be taken to the rock crusher over there and used to make concrete to build the dam. Lofty: Oooh. Connor Lacey: That's so cool. Oliver: I didn't know rocks can be used to make concrete. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, it's a well known fact that I've learned in Canterlot High. Connor Lacey: I learned that in School of the Holy Spirit where I used to go to. Twilight Sparkle: Just like I used to be in Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Connor Lacey: True. Bob: Stretch, you'II be with me. Stretch: Got it, Bob. Bob: Two-Tonne will bring materials on site. Two-Tonne: You can depend on me, Bob. Bob: Jack, Alfie, Oliver, Max and Monty will help out with the rocks as well. The Pack: Okay, Bob. Bob: And Lofty. Lofty: Yes, Bob? Bob: You'II help Wendy and Leo build this control tower. gestures to the billboard Lofty: Right-o, Bob. Connor Lacey: We'II be watching from a safe distance since we're not allowed on construction sites. Bob: Okay, Connor. I'll let you know if we need any help. (to Conrad) Okay, Conrad? Conrad: We're ready, Bob. What about your team? Do you think your little guys can handle it? Bob: It is a big challenge, Conrad, but I know everyone here's gonna work together to make us proud. Bunga: Here, here! Ace: Time to move some rock. Let's do this! hits the ground with his bucket Scoop: That's what he used to say on TV. Let's do this! Jimmy Z: Whoa! Bob: So team, Irelanders and Mega Crew, can we build it? Everyone: Yes, we can! song We Are A Team plays as the three teams get to work on the dam for the reservoir and the control tower Chorus: All together, we meet again~ We're working as a team~ Busy doing lots of jobs~ A happy family~ Everybody shout Hi-5~ Everybody clap~ clapping sound is heard two times Everybody shout Hi-5~ Everybody clap~ clap sound is heard again The best of friends helping hands~ We're working hard today~ We Are a Team~ Oh-whoa-oh-oh~ We are Supreme~ Oh-whoa-oh-oh~ We are a T-E-A-M, team~ We are a team~ Oh we are a team~ We are a team~ We are a team, team, team, team~ Everybody shouts Hi-5~ watches Crunch digging some rocks and Crunch just glares at him and continues on digging Everybody has their job~ And working as a team~ Building something wonderful~ It's such a sight to see~ Constructing, building, lifting, drilling, fixing, concrete mixing~ T-E-A-M~ Everybody clap~ clap sound is heard again The best of friends helping hands~ We're working hard today~ We are a team, team, team, team~ Everybody shout Hi-5~ is lifting the white piece off Two-Tonne's flatbed Two-Tonne: See you later. Wendy: Thanks. Right, here you go, Leo. gives Leo a clipboard Leo: Huh? Sight safety checklist? But you're in charge of safety on the site, aren't you, Wendy? Wendy: Yes, but you can help me. It will be a good experience for you. Leo: So, I'm kinda the assistant safety officer. Wendy: Well, in a way. Leo: Yes! Assistant Safety Officer. I'm gonna make this the safest building site there's ever been! Thanks, Wendy. Right, Assistant Safety Officer Leo coming through. Oh, wait til I tell Dad. Fuli: Well, someone looks excited. Kion: Yep. There's one thing he and Makini have in common. Wendy: Oh, what's that? Kion: They're both appreciates of Bob and Rafiki for builder and royal mjuzi. Wendy: Oh. I see. Ace was digging some rocks with his giant bucket. Scoop watches with amazement Scoop: Whoa! Lofty: Hey, Scoop! I remember now! You had Ace's picture on the wall, didn't you? Scoop: I...uh..... maybe. Lofty: No. I definitely remember. You were in his fan club and you have an Ace lunchbox and an Ace sticker album and you even used to do that funny Ace dance. Scoop: Ace dance? (laughs) I don't know what you're talking about. (laughs) (in a mutter) It's really nothing, Lofty. Ace: (chuckles) Lofty: Aw, you remember. It was something like, um.... Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, feel the force! Oh, yeah, something, something, of course! What was it? You must remember, don't you, Scoop? Scoop: Lofty, shh! You are showing me up. clear his throat, making Scoop and Lofty jump a bit Ace: You mean like this? Oh, yeah, oh yeah. Feel the force. Lofty: Yes, that's it! Go on, Scoop. Scoop: Oh, uh, oh, oh, alright then. drives up to Ace and tries to do the same dance that Ace did Scoop: Oh, yeah, oh, yeah. Feel the force. and Crunch look at this, confused along with Stretch, Oliver, Jack and Alfie Scoop: Oh, yeah, oh yeah, it's Ace of course. Both: Build a highway! Build a tower! Hey, let's do this, feel the power! Ace: (chuckles) Lofty: Hooray! Hey, that was so good. Just like on the telly. Ace: (laughs) Thanks, Lofty. Eh, not bad there, Scoop. You did it just like me. Scoop: Wow! rolls over to a big boulder and lift it up with his shovel with ease Ace: Yeah! Lofty: That's one big rock. Jack: It sure is. Scoop: He said I'm just like him. Lofty: Uh, no, he didn't, Scoop. He said you danced just like him. Scoop: No, Lofty. He said exactly that. I was just like him. So I'm gonna go and lift a big rock too. The biggest rock I've ever lifted! heads off Lofty: Um, Scoop, I'm not sure that's such a good..... (realizes Scoop's gone) Oh, he's gone. Like you ever listen to me. Jack: We'II just let him do what he wants. We need to get back to work. is walking to Thud and Crunch with an angry look on his face Conrad: Hey! What are you hunks of rust doing? Get to work before I sent ya back to the scrapheap. Thud: Y-y-yes, yes. OK, Conrad. growls, which caught Conrad's attention and he whirled round Conrad: What did you say, Crunch? growls Conrad: I hope that noise meant "Yes sir, right away sir". growls again, and Conrad turn back again Conrad: I'II be watching you. I see everything that goes on around here. I don't miss a thing. And get those rocks cleared up. phone rings Oh, I have to take this. and Thud look at each other and watch as Conrad answers his phone Conrad: Hello? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Conrad, is everything going according to plan? Conrad: Yes, ma'am. Have you got everyone ready? and Thud listen in on what Conrad is saying Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Yes. Everyone is in position. You just need to worry about your part. Don't screw it up. Conrad: Don't worry, ma'am. I've got everything under control. Believe me. Thud: Conrad, who're you talkin' to? Conrad: Oh, gotta go, bye. up and turns to the duo None of your business. Now do as I said and get those rocks cleared up! walks off just as Muck comes by Muck: Hello, Mr Conrad. Let me get those. Conrad: Hah! picks up the rocks and heads to Thud who is rolling away from Crunch Muck: Hi, Crunch. Hi, Thud. Thud: Watch out! Muck: stops Oh. Sorry, Thud. Little guy backing up. Thud: Oh, just keep out of my way. growls at Muck Muck: Aaah! Ooops. S-sorry, Crunch. I didn't see you there. Sorry. drives off with Crunch growls. The scene changes to Conrad sitting in his deckchair, humming to himself when he saw Philip, Mayor Madison's limo rolls up to Bob's hut and gets up to walk over Bob: Hi, Mayor Madison. Mr Bentley. Connor Lacey: Hello. Mayor Madison: Hello, Bob, Connor. Mr Bentley: Hello, you two. Mayor Madison: How's our favourite builder getting on with this most important building project? Bob: It's all going very well. clears his throat as he walks up to Bob, The Irelanders, Mayor Madison and Mr Bentley Bob: Oh. I believed you both met Conrad. Conrad: Mayor Madison, we meet again. Always a pleasure. Mayor Madison: Conrad, we here in Spring City really appreciate that you and your wonderful Mega Machines agreeing to help Bob and the team. Mr Bentley: Yes. Especially considering that you didn't actually get the...... Conrad: Hey, just because Bob and his little team got the job, doesn't mean I'm not happy to lend a hand. Eh, Bob? gives Bob a hard pat on the back Mayor Madison: Splendid! Did you see the article about the dam? Twilight Sparkle: No. What's the news about? Mayor Madison: Front page of the Spring City Chronicles. Bentley give Conrad the newspaper. On the front page was a picture of Bob and Mayor Madison in front of the dam and control tower. Conrad looks a bit cross at this Mayor Madison: (laughs) changes his expression to happy to make sure they don't see his disappointment Conrad: Well, look at you, Bob. Smiling away. Number one builder in Spring City. Mayor Madison: So now you can work together as one big family. Captain Jake: Yep. Couldn't put it better myself, Mayor. Mayor Madison: Thank you, Jake. Keep up the good work, Bob. Conrad: We will. Mayor Madison: Come along, Mr Bentley. Mr Bentley: Yes, Madam Mayor. Bob's walkie talkie turns on Scoop: Bob! Bob! Bob: Bob here, over. Scoop: HELP! QUICK, I'M AT THE QUARRY! Bob: Coming, Scoop! Connor Lacey: We gonna rescue him! Bob: Sorry. Scoop's in trouble. We have to go. To the quarry please, Tread. Quick as you can! Tread: Right you are, Bob! Connor Lacey: (to Paxton) Scoop needs our help, Paxton! Follow Tread! Paxton: Okay, Connor! climb abroad Paxton and they set off Kratt Bros: To the digger rescue! watch them go then turn his attention to the article with his scowl Conrad: One big happy family. Pah! Shupavu: Yesss. But we'II change that soon enough. heroes and Bob head down to the Quarry to find Scoop carrying a giant boulder that's much too heavy for him Scoop: HELP! Bob: Oh, no! Scoop: I can't hold it! It's too heavy! Bob: Hold on, Scoop! Scoop: Help! Help! tires start to slip and he slides down backwards Scoop: Oh, no! Help! I'm slipping! he touches something and it is revealed that Ace has caught Scoop Scoop: Huh? Ace: I've got ya, Scoop! Scoop: Wow! Ace: (laughs) Jack: That was close. Alfie: Tell me about it. Good thing Ace was there. Bob: You alright, Scoop? Scoop: I was carrying this rock but it was just too heavy and my wheels went slipping..... Bob: You're going to be OK. Ace will help you back down safely. Ace: Steady now, Scoop. You're doing just fine. Now keep going. carries Scoop down to the bottom of the slope Ace: Nearly there. You're down. puts Scoop down to the ground Scoop: (sighs with relief) Ace: There. Safe. drop the boulder from his bucket Bob: Thank you, Ace. Well done. Scoop: Yeah. Thanks, Ace. Ace: No problem. Happy to help. drives off with the boulder in his bucket. Bob walks over to Scoop Scoop: Wow! climbs up the slope Bob: Leave the big rocks for Ace, OK, Scoop? That's what he's here for. Izzy: You don't want him to be out of a job, do you? Scoop: Okay, Bob and Izzy. I will. Connor Lacey: That's good. See you later. Irelanders and Bob walks off. Crunch is loading Thud with rocks. Muck load his dumper with rocks and set off but then Thud rolls by Muck: Ooh! Thud: Out of the way, teeny treads. Muck: Ooops. Sorry. Thud: You're in my way again. and Oliver watch this from up above on a slope Lofty: That doesn't look very friendly. Oliver: It sure isn't, Lofty. Thud: You're always in my way. reverses back quickly Muck: Oh. Er... Yes. Sorry, Thud. stop just in front of Crunch who growls at him Thud: And his way. Muck: I'm just trying to help and pick up the smaller rocks but it's just you're so big and I'm kinda... growls Muck: small. Thud: Yeah, we get it. You're a little squirt. Why not go and be a little squirt somewhere else? Muck: Oh. OK then. growls as Muck rolls off, sniffling sadly. Crunch growls at Thud Thud: Aye. Come on. Let's get back to work before Conrad comes back. set off. Muck is still upset as he roll up to the top of the slope where Lofty and Oliver are Lofty: Muck. Um, are you alright? Muck: Not really, no. Lofty: Oh dear. Muck: It's Thud and Crunch. I don't think they like me very much. Lofty: Course they do. Muck: But they call me names, Lofty. Lofty: Ah, yes, yes, they did. Muck: And they tried to squash me! Lofty: Ah, also true. Muck: But you and Oliver think they like me. Lofty: If I said yes, would that make you happy? Muck: Uh, I think so. Lofty: Then yes, they do like you! Oliver: Yeah. So go and try to make a good impression. Muck: Oh. OK then. Thanks, guys. rolls off with a smile on his face Lofty: Oh. That is not good. Oliver: I agree. I better tell Connor and his friends what's going on. scene changes to Ace moving some rocks when Leo walks to check that everything is safe and going well Leo: Quarry walls, check. Rocks, check. Ace: Yes! Alfie: (seeing Leo doing checks with curiosity) What's Leo doing checking the site? That's Wendy's job, isn't it? Jack: Hmm. Maybe Wendy's letting him do checks so that he can learn it. He's an apprentice, you know. Alfie: Oh, yeah. I see. watches Ace from a slope Scoop: I'II show Ace I can be just like him. Let's do this! Whoo-hoo! rolls down the hill, scooping up the small rocks in mid speed when he starts to slip Scoop: Whoops! Whoa! stop just on the side of the slope, hitting a stone which falls down in front of Muck Muck: Oooh! Hey! Scoop: Oh, sorry, Muck. comes over to see what is wrong Leo: Bu-bu-bu. Assistant Safety Officer coming through. Are you okay, Muck? Muck: I'm fine. See? lift the rocks into his dumper Leo: Hmm. OK, but I'II probably have to file a safety report about this. Always think about who's down below, Scoop. OK? Scoop: I know. Sorry, Leo. Sorry again, Muck. Muck: It's just not my day today. rolls off sadly with Leo on board Ace: Scoop? Scoop: Aah! Ace: Are you OK? What's up? Scoop: Oh, Ace. I kept messing up. Ace: Ha-huh. You call that messing up? Messing up is what I did when I drop a two-t Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan